<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>日常五：曼德拉草的安全感（后篇）Floyd线 - Bad Ending by umi_shaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812196">日常五：曼德拉草的安全感（后篇）Floyd线 - Bad Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_shaw/pseuds/umi_shaw'>umi_shaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jade&amp;Floyd与监督生的日常 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_shaw/pseuds/umi_shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>扭曲仙境<br/>乙女向<br/>Floyd监</p><p>注意：本篇黑暗向！有刀子！有18R！有异种奸！有媚药！有洗脑！有轻微的3P！和不知道到底谁NTR谁的NTR。介意的请不要看。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floyd Leech/Reader, Jade Leech/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jade&amp;Floyd与监督生的日常 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>日常五：曼德拉草的安全感（后篇）Floyd线 - Bad Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[未知地方的海平面下]</p><p>……</p><p>“Floyd前辈很努力了呢”，我抬手摸着Floyd的头，在海水里漂浮着的他的头发非常柔软，轻柔地缠着我的手指，“不会有问题的，我就在Floyd前辈身边哦。”</p><p>“是吗——”，Floyd伸手轻扣住我抚摸他头发的手，温凉的掌心轻贴在我手背上，细长的手指交扣住我的手指，“那么——”，他将我的手按到他的胸前，宽大的掌心压在我的手腕上，“小虾米——”</p><p>Floyd突然加大了压在我手腕上的力度，在他掌心的压力下，收在袖口内里的手链上的宝石压疼了我的手腕。</p><p>“唔——”我疼得倒吸一口，恐惧再次爬上了我的脊骨，我心里暗道不好。</p><p>Floyd将我手腕上的手链从袖口里扯出来，扯出的力道让手链链子深深地勒在我的手腕上，嵌进了我手腕的肉里。Floyd扯着手链，露出恶意的笑容，然而眼底完全没有笑意：“这是什么？……果然，那个时候，Jade特意做的手链是给你的啊。”</p><p>“那个时候？”</p><p>“是啊，就是上周末，你来mostro lounge试吃新菜式的时候*①。我当时还奇怪水池怎么已经放好水了呢，后来才知道Jade为了做手链才放好的……”，Floyd用力地扯动手链，勒得我手腕生疼，“小虾米一定不知道吧——制作这个手链的材料，有一部分是Jade的体液哦，而且是人鱼形态的体液——”，我被迫紧贴着Floyd，海面下折射的月光映入Floyd的虹膜中，他的瞳孔因为恶意的兴奋而紧缩了起来，“难怪小虾米身上会带有那么浓郁的Jade的气味啊——好过分、明明我还没有标记小虾米呢——不许丢下我一个人啊——”</p><p>“等等、”我挣扎起来，想要远离Floyd，“Floyd前辈你在说什么啊？”</p><p>“我不是说了嘛、”Floyd的声调突然变得甜腻起来，“我•要•标•记•小•虾•米•哦♡”</p><p>咔嗒，我的腰带被Floyd一下子解开了，“不要——”，我小声地喊着，伸手想要阻止，却被Floyd一只手抓住了我双手手腕，他另一只手熟练地解开裤子搭扣，拉开了拉链。我惊恐地乱踢着腿，然而我在海里漂浮着，无处借力的踢腿无法阻止他将我的裤子扯下。</p><p>我看着Floyd把我的长裤随意地往后一扔，海流将长裤带往沙滩的方向，我无助地看着长裤越漂越远，Floyd开心地在我耳边低语：“啊♡是白色的呢♡感觉好有干劲哦~小虾米来给我更多的快乐吧♡”</p><p>我惊恐地转头看向Floyd，Floyd恶作剧地对着我笑了，我的双手不知什么时候被他放开了，从下面传来低闷的撕裂声，我低头看去，我下身最后一件裤子被Floyd双手撕碎了。</p><p>“啊——”我尖叫起来，转身想逃跑。</p><p>“哈哈，小虾米想玩捉迷藏吗？好呀我来当鬼吧，快点♡快点♡快点逃吧♡”，Floyd的声音从我身后传来。</p><p>我胡乱地用四肢划着水，却感觉自己根本游不出足够的距离。</p><p>“哈哈，心情变得超~好~的♡”，Floyd声音一直贴在我背后，“好像变得想做愉快的事情了呢♡”</p><p>一只手从我背后抚上了我的侧腰，另一只手从内侧抱住了我一条大腿，将我大腿向前折向了我的胸前。我顿时游不动了，我害怕得整个人僵住了，我感觉到下方有棍子形状的东西沿着臀部缝隙贴上来。</p><p>“小虾米、要乖哦♡”，Floyd甜腻的声音在我耳边响起。原本抚着我侧腰的手顺着我的皮肤往前滑去，滑过下方某个隐秘的部位，手指扶着棍子形状的东西找到了入口。</p><p>“——住手——”我叫了起来，抓住他勾在我腰腹上的结实的小臂，却无法撼动分毫。我感觉到Floyd的肉茎用力地挤进去一个头的深度，冠状沟刮擦着我穴口附近的肉，穴口附近的触感像是被电到一般让我的身体不由自主地抖了一下。</p><p>“啊♡”，Floyd深深地呼出气，“小虾米里面好烫好紧♡感觉好舒服、小虾米放松一点让我进去吧♡”</p><p>“呜呜……”，我低声啜泣着，用力地摇头。</p><p>“嗯~小虾米♡”，Floyd发出甜甜的呻吟，将胸膛紧贴在我背后，鱼躯往下贴着我的身体从双腿间绕上来，“我的身体超~柔软的哦，快看♡快看♡”</p><p>我睁大眼睛，Floyd的人鱼躯体柔软地包裹着我，从我的背后到身前几乎整整围了一圈，尾鳍在头顶上方远处轻轻地摇摆着。我低头看去，在他那相连在一起的腹鳍和臀鳍之间，一个隐秘的地方突出了一根粗壮的肉茎，正试图挤进我的穴口。</p><p>这时Floyd突然张口咬住了我的后颈，突然的惊吓让我将原本紧绷的腿蹬了一下，Floyd趁机将整根肉茎挤了进来，陌生的异物入侵感让我忍不住颤抖了起来。</p><p>“啊，好紧♡好温暖♡♡”，Floyd感叹着，“最喜欢、小虾米了♡”，然而他的鱼身却开始用力地抖动着，带着肉茎开始凶狠地抽插起来，完全不给我适应的时间。</p><p>我用力地昂着头，哭泣起来，漂在海里的我无处借力，只能被动地随着Floyd的每一次动作上下起伏着。</p><p>被灌过魔法药的我适应了海里的环境，海水在润滑我下身穴的内部，被Floyd用力抽插的同时在一点点地带入了海水润滑，原本有些痛的位置甚至开始有些酥麻感，我到底是怎么了？我倒在Floyd怀里哭泣着。</p><p>“啊♡♡”，随着一次特别用力的冲撞后，埋在我体内的肉茎兴奋地仿佛脉搏在涨动，一股一股的凉凉的液体随着每一下脉搏被喷射进我的体内，Floyd伸出舌尖舔着我的耳廓软骨，“真开心呢~小虾米♡”</p><p>沉闷的“啵♡”的一声，Floyd拔出了埋在我体内的肉茎，被撑开的穴口随着我每一下抽泣而一张一合着，没过多久，从穴口晕染出的白浊如雾气般在海水中散开。</p><p>“啊哈♡”，Floyd很开心地抚摸着我的肚子，“小虾米会怀孕吗？如果怀孕的话是会像人类那样生下胎儿？还是会像鱼类那样产下鱼卵呀？我好好奇呢♡♡”</p><p>我只是茫然地躺在他怀里啜泣，没有回应。</p><p>“什么呀~小虾米都没有反应，觉得很难受吗？”，Floyd有些不高兴地撇嘴，开始在身上翻找起来，“——找到了♡，这样小虾米就能开心起来了吧♡♡”</p><p>我有些茫然地抬头，看见Floyd手里拿着一瓶魔法药剂，他拔开木塞，药剂在海里漏出了一部分液体，我闻到了一股浅浅的甜甜的味道。对危险的直觉惊醒了我，我推开Floyd，却被他抓住了手，Floyd笑着说：“这可是我特制的魔法药哦，小虾米尝尝吧♡”，说着就把魔法药瓶又一次地塞进我嘴里。</p><p>我被突然灌了几口药水，甜得发腻的味道让我有些想吐，我咳嗽着将剩下的药水吐了出来。</p><p>Floyd并没有生气，笑嘻嘻地扔开了空了的药瓶，张开双手紧紧地抱住了我：“小虾米好暖啊♡~我好喜欢♡”，他的尾鳍在我眼前快速地晃动着，“再做一次吧~小虾米♡”</p><p>我的身体开始莫名地发热，“那是……什么魔法药……”</p><p>“是媚药哦♡……”，Floyd抱着我往深海底处游去，同时调整着我身体的位置。我的脑袋也在媚药的影响下开始发热发涨。然后他的肉茎又一次找准位置挤了进来，我呻吟了一声，在媚药放大刺激的影响下让我无意识地紧紧回抱着Floyd，指甲深深地嵌进了他的后背，眼前的视野逐渐陷入了黑暗。</p><p> </p><p>我醒来的时候，我躺在海底。</p><p>我从一个陌生的洞穴里游出来。正当我开始往海面游去时，远处一条人鱼向我快速靠近。</p><p>我转过头去，那是一张熟悉的脸。</p><p>“哦呀”，他表情有些吃惊，压低声线向我询问，“监督生怎么会在这里？”</p><p>“Jade前辈？”我喜极而泣，奋力向他游过去，“Jade前辈救救我！”</p><p>“监督生”，他轻轻抱着我，温柔地安抚着，“发生什么事情了吗？”</p><p>我“呜呜”地哭出来，忍不住撒娇：“我想回家……让我回家吧……呜呜……”</p><p>他轻拍着我的后背，问：“是哪边的家呢？”</p><p>“当然是……原来世界的家啊！”我理直气壮地回答。</p><p>他安静地看着我，温柔微笑的表情渐渐消失。</p><p>我心底的寒意一点点地沿着脊柱爬上来。</p><p>“……看来灌的魔法药确实不够呢”，他突然笑了出来，“……我模仿Jade的感觉怎么样？很像吧？”</p><p>我开始发抖了：“……Floyd前辈……”</p><p>我转身就跑。</p><p>Floyd从我背后一下子就追上了我，一只手扣住我的腰，“不会让你逃的哦♡”，他欢快地摆动着长长的尾鳍，把我拖回了醒来时的洞穴里。</p><p>我被扔回柔软的珊瑚从上，Floyd压了上来，用手捏住我的下颌逼迫我张开嘴，Floyd笑嘻嘻地想要安慰我：“补充魔法药的时间到啦♡，这次我用气泡魔法包住药水，药水不会被溶解到海水里了，我真是天才♡♡”</p><p>我挥舞着双手想打破那块包裹着药水的小气泡。</p><p>Floyd用自己的身躯压制住我，他另一只手挥舞着魔法笔，用魔力带动着气泡游进了我的喉咙里，滑腻的感觉让我感到反胃，Floyd确认我吞下魔法药之后才放开我。</p><p>我忍不住又开始啜泣起来。</p><p>“唉~小虾米怎么又开始哭了”，Floyd疑惑起来，“好了好了~小虾米你看，这是我把材料混合做成的肉丸子哦，给小虾米吃的话、小虾米就会开心起来了吧？”</p><p>“……我……我不想吃……”我低声啜泣着。</p><p>“为什么啊，这可是我特意做给小虾米吃的”，Floyd捻起一颗肉丸子问，“小虾米不是想回原来的世界吗？不吃东西的话怎么会有体力回去呢？”</p><p>“我吃的话……前辈就会放我回去吗？”</p><p>“会的哦♡”Floyd笑着回答，将肉丸子喂到我嘴边。</p><p>我安安静静地吃完了肉丸子，Floyd开心地拍起了手：“小虾米真乖巧♡♡”</p><p>“Floyd前辈……可以放我回去了吧？”</p><p>“诶？”，Floyd睁大了眼睛，“我会放你回去的啦……但是、不是现在哦？”</p><p>“……什么……”，我再也受不了了，“为什么！为什么Floyd前辈要这样对我……明明我那么喜欢你……”</p><p>“啊”，Floyd歪了歪头，“魔法药这么快生效的吗？”</p><p>“……什么？”</p><p>“我一开始喂你气泡的魔法药只是延长你适应海底的人鱼变身时间的哦”，Floyd好心地向我解释，“刚刚的肉丸子里，我加的是另一种魔法药哦。”</p><p>“……什么？”，我的脑子开始发热发涨了。</p><p>“肉丸子里加的是媚药哦♡♡”，Floyd得意地笑起来，露出了两排尖牙，“配合我的精液，能够让小虾米一点一点地喜欢上我呢。”</p><p>“……不要……”，我颤抖着身体，无力地蹬着腿向后倒退着，我想要远离Floyd。</p><p>“就算小虾米一开始最喜欢的人不是我也无所谓♡”，Floyd裂开嘴笑着靠近我，“我可以一直♡、一直♡喂小虾米喝媚药♡”，他的双臂撑在我身旁的珊瑚从上，“我只要小虾米最喜欢我就好♡”，他将身体压上来，“就算那是用媚药堆出来的喜欢♡、也♡、可♡、以♡……”</p><p>熟悉的插入感又来了。</p><p>被媚药放大的刺激几乎让我丧失了理智。我一边哭泣着，一边沉湎于强烈的快感之中，双手紧紧地扒着Floyd的后背，我已经开始分不清到底是因为纯粹的快乐、还是试图抓住飘散开的理智，我的指甲在Floyd的后背上抓出一条又一条的深痕。</p><p> </p><p>又一次醒来，我还是在海底洞穴里。</p><p>我坐起来，有些茫然地想着：“这是第几天了？”</p><p>我呆坐在洞穴里面，身体有些懒懒的不想动。</p><p>不知道过了多久，我才发现有一条长长的影子晃过。</p><p>我习惯性地游过去，我看见他有些犹豫地在洞穴出口附近徘徊着。</p><p>“啊、Floyd、”我直接游向他，“来得好慢啊。”</p><p>“监督生？”他露出有些吃惊的表情，“你怎么会在这个地方？”</p><p>“真是的，Floyd怎么那么喜欢扮Jade啊。”我向他伸出手。</p><p>他有些疑惑地轻轻接住我一只手：“不，我就是——唔、”</p><p>我另一只手熟练地在他腹鳍和臀鳍之间某个部位揉了起来，突如其来的刺激让他把还没说出口的话语随着口水一起咽回了喉咙里，我能感觉到他的腹部绷紧了。</p><p>他伸出另一只手抓住我揉着他的手，举了起来：“停、停下……”</p><p>“Floyd是想要直接来吗？”，我看着他的肉茎开始膨胀了起来，在海底颤巍巍地轻晃着，“可以哟♡”，我借着他的手施力，张开大腿环上他的腰，精准地用下身的穴口咬住了整根肉茎，这类动作我已经记不清具体做过了几十次了，非常熟练。</p><p>“哈啊、”他短促地吸气，抓着我的手用上了力气，力道让我疼得皱起眉头。</p><p>“好疼哦”，我向他撒娇，“Floyd轻点嘛……”</p><p>他放开了我双手：“监督生、我是、Jade——”</p><p>我突然动了起来，下身开始吞吐着他的肉茎，我看着他青涩的表情，觉得特别有趣。在海底真是太方便了，因为浮力的关系，做起来都特别轻松，我伸手抚摸着他的腹肌，薄薄的腹肌因为刺激都绷得硬硬的，如同他下面的那根肉棍子。</p><p>他说他是谁来着？</p><p>他忍耐不住，伸手卡着我的腰，随着我的动作也跟着动了起来。我看着他微微张开口，不知道是在呼气还是吸气。</p><p>我听见背后传来了一道声音：“啊哈、被Jade发现了呢。”</p><p>Jade？</p><p>Jade蹙着眉，一边卡着我的腰一边撞击着我，看向我的背后：“Floyd……”</p><p>一双手从我背后环抱住我，手掌带着点熟悉的力道揉搓着我的胸部，我转过头，看见Floyd在我背后把下巴搭在我肩膀上，Floyd笑眯眯地看着我：“小虾米的表情真棒♡我来给你做点舒服的事情吧♡”</p><p>Floyd伸出舌头开始舔舐我的脖子，还用牙齿轻轻碾着。</p><p>“啊♡”我忍不住呻吟起来，下身紧紧地咬住身前人鱼的肉茎。</p><p>Jade大力地抓着我的腰，“……这不对劲……”，然而身体却很诚实地加速抽插着。</p><p>“很烫、很温暖、很刺激吧？Jade明明就在享受~不要说些麻烦的事情啦♡”，Floyd耐心地在揉着我的胸部，把它们挤压成各种形状，“我们三个一起来做开心的事吧？”</p><p>“确实是……很温暖……”，Jade喘息着，“我要……忍不住了……”</p><p>随着一下猛烈的冲击，Jade长长地吐气，他深埋在我体内的肉茎开始吐出了种子们。</p><p>“……不够……”，我低声呢喃着，“Floyd……”</p><p>“好哦♡好哦♡”，Floyd的双手贴着我的皮肤往下滑去，绕过我的臀部从我后面抱起了我的双腿，“小虾米想要多少我都给你♡毕竟我还没腻呢♡”</p><p>我往后抬起臀部，上身往下压，把手搭在了前方Jade的肩膀上，我和Floyd无比默契地交合起来，熟悉的快感把我的脑袋冲刷得头晕脑胀，我无意识地用指甲抓挠着Jade的肩膀，我看向前方的Jade却同时又无法对焦自己的视野，我忍不住呻吟出声：“啊♡好棒♡♡、Floyd最棒了♡”</p><p>Jade轻轻抚着我的脸，将我的视线和他的眼睛对上：“……看着我的左眼……就是这样……”</p><p>“不必感到害怕，我只是想要帮助你……Shock the heart”，Jade沉稳地念出咒语，“你必须如实回答这个问题……监督生，你为什么会在这里？”</p><p>“因为我喜欢你呀♡”，我的嘴巴不受控制地开口了，我看着Jade的眼睛，下身的穴口一直在被身后的Floyd大力地抽插着，“我想要……一直、一直和你在海底做爱……”</p><p>“……名字是？”</p><p>身后的Floyd兴奋地大力抽插着我，同时呻吟着“好热”“好舒服”，音调都飘了起来。</p><p>在Floyd快乐的大声呻吟中，我和Floyd一起迈向了高潮。我上半身趴在Jade身上，看着Jade的眼睛说：“Floyd……最喜欢Floyd♡”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>①	《日常三：夹心饼干-normal线》的故事。</p><p>*这条线设定监督生是真的喜欢Floyd，然而这个真心的喜欢被媚药的药效给覆盖没了ww<br/>设定里Jade是喜欢监督生的，在监督生失踪之后，Jade很努力地在找监督生，等找到的时候已经ww<br/>*请不要纠结Floyd到底是从哪里拿出魔法药的，我也不知道，就当做在玩RPG游戏时从四次元菊花里掏出来的吧ww</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>